Newlyweds: Franz and Amelia
by F00l3Al2
Summary: The little side-story of what happens at their honeymoon, and the story and delivery of their two kids. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Newlyweds: Franz and Amelia**

FxA

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Here we go! The prequel to my soon to be released sequel! This is a little back-story of Amelia and Franz honeymoon and first couple days as husband and wife, and the delivery of their two children. There are moments of insanity because they are both clueless on what to do as couples. So expect only three or four chapters. By the way, there will be scenes of FC.

**F.C**: (sarcastic) I am shocked an appalled!

Yeah, haven't you heard that you are your own discretion?

**F.C**: Cool! That means I'm not suitable for children 10 and under! Maybe that'll stop them from…

Stop, cause eww.

**F.C**: Reading this story. You sick pervert!

(-. -) ;

Moving along, to understand why they're a couple you'll have to read my other story, My Sword. My Shield. And for those who read my story, this happens after the wedding but before the 10 years gap.

"**_Conscious_**"

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**Disclaimer**: You know the deal.

**F.C**: If you haven't realized that all fan fiction writers don't own anything they write (except OOC), then your silly, like F003A2's inability to catch his own mistakes.

* * *

**Honeymooners**

"**_Wham! Bam! Straight to the moon!_**"

"_What?_"

"**_Nothing, just thinking out loud. Anyways you ready for tonight?_**"

"_Ready to satisfy your hormones so you aren't some horny freak in my head and my duty as a loving husband."_

"_**YATTA!" **_

**---------------------------**

The couple (or trio, if you think about it), made their way out of the white carriage with gold trimmings. They decided to stay at a small hotel, run by a sage. The whole time, Franz was carrying Amelia in his hands and wasn't planning to drop her anytime soon, that is, until they reached their bed.

"Are you sure you won't get tired carrying me around our hotel?" Asked Franz concerned wife.

"I trained hard in Renais army, so I developed strong muscles and abs from it." Replied Franz. "Don't worry, I would never drop you, because you are my everything."

"Aw, Franz, you just know what to say to your wife," Said a pleased Amelia, "Hopefully your not all talk with your muscles and abs." She said, with a mischievous grin.

"Amelia!" Whined Franz. "I would prefer that you talk about us like that in privacy of our room."

"Speaking of our room, when are we going to get there?" Wondered Amelia.

"Hold on then! We have to check in first" Replied Franz. With Amelia still in his arms, he goes up to the front desk, and rings the bell and waits patiently for an employee. Only a few seconds have gone by, until pink smog started to appear in front of the newlyweds. Slowly a feminine figure is seen walking through the smokescreen. She had pink shoes, pink socks, pink pants, a pink shirt, heck, everything was pink on her! The only exception was her skin was tanned evenly, but there was still some pink products on her face.

"Welcome to the Magical Inn! Where dreams can come true, with a little magic on hand." She said in the perkiest voice ever. "My name is…."

"**_Pinky" _**Said an annoyed F.C. **_"God! She's pinked everywhere!"_**

"_Shush! Be polite! If a woman chooses to have lots of pink on her then it's her choice!"_

"**_Still, she's creepy"_** Franz just mentally sighed, knowing he is fighting a losing battle with himself.

"Violet! Do you have reservations?"

"**_Violet! That doesn't match her at all! She should have an overdose of purple on her then!" _**Exclaimed an even more annoyed conscience. Franz didn't even bother to reply to that, he knows nothing can change his opinion once he has made up his mind.

"Yes, we do. We're under the newlyweds package, Amelia and Franz." The girl just starts to laugh hysterically, for some unknown reason. She officially freaked out the couple, plus FC, now.

"Nice joke! You guys are just married, and you just said another kind of "I do", hilarious!" Said the girl.

"Yes, it is amusing." Replied the uneasy Amelia. "But can we have the keys to our room now?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Here you go! It's room 201 on the second floor. And we will remind you when your ship leaves at Melkaen Coast, so you can enjoy a romantic cruise! First class too!" Said Violet. "Your one lucky girl, having such a great husband like him" She said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Thank you! Hopefully you'll get lucky too! Just don't give up hope!" Amelia's words seems to inspire the girl to not give up on her search for someone to love, resulting with her hugging the newlyweds, which made them feel really awkward. Hurriedly Amelia makes an excuse to leave the crazed-but nice-girl. As they were leaving for their room, Amelia quickly asked her a question. "Are you sending a person to get our bags?"

"Don't worry! We run a magical inn! I can puff them to your room before you get there!"

"Thanks!" Said Amelia has the she and her husband retreated up the stairs and heads for their room.

**---------------------------**

Without interruption, they arrived at the doorstep to their room. Franz skillfully unlocked the door with his teeth, as he kept Amelia comfy in his arms. He goes over to the bed inside and gently puts Amelia down. He then goes over to the bags that magically puffed in.

"Well here we are! Our first night together as husband and wife." Said Franz, as he rummages through the bags.

"Franz, can you hand me my bag?" Asked his wife. "I got to get something from there." He acknowledged her, and passed her bag to her. He was wondering though; what was she planning?

"_Hey FC! Do you any idea what she planning to do?"_

"**_Well, if she too has a conscience that acts like me, I'm guessing it's a sexual surprise. If not she might murder you while you sleep." _**For a moment Franz turns pale at the though.

"_What am I thinking? We love each other! She wouldn't do that!"_

"**_Hey! I'm just thinking out-loud!" _**Before he started to laugh hysterically, he emphasized the last part very rowdily. **_"Get it?"_**

"_Your worse than that Violet girl."_

"Franz, I have to speak to you." Said Amelia.

"What is it hon-ney?" Franz stuttered as his eyes gazed at the goddess that lies before him. Déjà vu hits him, as this scene feels familiar. On the bed sat Amelia, in a smutty red lingerie, the only that did bother him was that she looked nervous.

"Vanessa gave me this as a wedding gift. She said to wear it on our first night together, she also said she got it after Forde told her about some picture." Replied the shy girl. "Does it look ok?"

"Does it look ok? You are beautiful in whatever you wear," Said Franz. "From the armour you wore in battle to the clothes you wear now, you will always look beautiful in my eyes." His words touched her, and soon her anxiety left her and in its place was the love for her soul mate.

"Thank you Franz, you don't know how much that meant to me." She patted the empty bedside beside her, gesturing for him to come in a hurry. Quickly he came to her side, and made love for the very first time.

**---------------------------**

Violet sat behind the desk bored out of her mind, occasionally she would hear the screams and groans coming from room 201, but she dismissed it, knowing how was behind it.

"I just wish I can find love." Over at the corner of her desk, she saw the picture of her mother and father, aka the odd couple. Her purple haired father was a sage, and was one of the best back in the old country, while her pink haired mother was in service of the church. She doesn't understand how they got together but all she knows was that they do love each other. "_They must be enjoying themselves back in the old country visiting grandma and grandpa." _She sulks as she reviews her love life. At the age of 21, no one has ever tried to approach her; she had friends, just not boyfriends. Every time her mind wanders around the topic of love, it always hurts her deep inside. Still moping, she slowly walks upstairs and heads for her room, on the way she passes by the rowdy room 201. _"You don't know how lucky you two are. But I have no right to act jealous, I hope that you will be forever with each." _She enters her room, and quietly makes her way on to her bed. For the first couple hours of the night she was crying, and she cried until she felt tired, but she still cried, even in her dreams. No heard her, since she had no special someone to hold her through the night.

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully that Wham! Bam! Thing was a right reference, been while since I've seen the honeymooners. If you noticed from my other stories, I love putting in cameo's of other characters from animes or games! I don't really support Erk/Serra, but I find it cute, nonetheless. If you think Violet's part is irreverent, I was planning on pairing her up from FE8, But I still don't know who. 

**F.C**: Notice that in chapter 4 of MSMS, Forde drew that little picture of Amelia? Consider it foreshadow for this story.

Hopefully you guys like this chapter, and remember if you have any ideas/comments/concerns/flames (hopefully none) then either e-mail me or review. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Newlyweds: Franz and Amelia**

FxA

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Second chapter, fresh from the ovens that is my Microsoft word processor! Check my profile, I put up links to the Amelia/Franz scene with some pictures and why it inspired me to write about them. A big thanks you to all my readers (reviewers or not) of this story, for giving this little fic a chance by reading it. Although, it does means a lot to me if you put in a review.

**F.C**: You know that 106 hits thing on the stats board might only means they visited the page and not have actually read it you know?

Shut up! You're ruining my moment!

**F.C**: Ok…

Just do your job as the narrator for the beginning and end of the story!

**F.C**: Warning there may contain scenes with coarse language. Viewer discretion is advised.

You're forgetting something.

**F.C**: We do not own Fire Emblem! So don't sue and if you do try to sue I will sick a rabid Merlinus on you, and trust me that isn't pretty. There, happy?

I am, for now.

"**_Conscious_**"

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Wonderful Life **

**"I have the sudden urge to farm in a valley and get married."**

What?"

**"Nothing, just mindless, nothing have to do with the plot introduction."**

**---------------------------**

The sun shines brightly through the window of the couple's suite. Its light slowly wakes up the people in the room as it rays starts to affect their eternal clock. One of the two slowly wakes up, and creeps up slowly up into his lover's arm. The girl slowly wakes up as well and was greeted by the smiling face of her husband.

"Well, hello their, my faithful knight." Said green-eyed girl, smiling back at her husband.

"Same to you my beautiful rose." Replied green-eyed man. "You were a different person last night" Said the knight.

"I could say the same about you. That was the first time I have seen you act a little barbaric." Countered Amelia.

"I guess you can say I got a little help." Said Franz slyly.

"**_Uh! Al—right! Pelvic thrust!" _**On cue, the little pervert in Franz mind started his little victory dance. Franz just did another mental sigh at his consciences maturity.

"Well, are you ready for today? We're going on a ride on the country side, and a picnic in the fields as well!" Said the excited Franz. "And later this afternoon, our ship will come to port too!"

"Hey Franz, I just realized something," Amelia said with a look of worry on her face, "Where are we going to stay when we our honeymoon is done?" Those words hit Franz like a ton of bricks and started to have a little panic attack.

"Oh no! That is what I totally forgot to plan about!" He would still be panicking, if it were not for an idea popping into his head. "Hopefully Forde has enough room in his home at the border of Freila and Renais."

"What's it like?" Asked his wife.

"Well, it's a medium sized cottage, with two rooms, a small kitchen and dinning room and it's comfy enough for four people to live in." Explained Franz.

"Well at least it sounds nice, but lets get ready for the day you have planned. We can worry about that when we get there." Replied Amelia.

**---------------------------**

The countryside of Venila was beautiful, the trees were slowing dancing in the wind, and the treetops look as lushes as ever from the air. Franz did take his wife on a ride in the country; he just forgot to mention it was on Pegasus.

"Ah! Franz! Don't fly to fast! You might drop me!" After every frightened comment that came from Amelia's, her grip around Franz waist tightened, until he started to look blue.

"Trust me Amelia, I would never do anything to hurt you. So just hold on and loosen your grip a bit, because I can't breath!" Said the wheezing blonde. Thankfully, Amelia loosen her grip around him, and his circulation returned to normal. "Besides, we only been up 20 feet for five minutes! Another ten and will be at our picnic spot"

"Why not just go down there near that cliff? It looks much safer than flying." Amelia, unfortunately, was still uncomfortable with flying, but this time she didn't hang on so tightly.

"Why didn't we take horses to this spot of yours? It would be so much easier on your waist." Asked in a half joking, half serious manner.

"Well we are going over a mountain to see it, so it'll be easier this way. Besides I always wanted a slimmer waist." Replied Franz with a laugh.

"This spot better be worth it Franz, because you don't want to get sent to the couch so early in our marriage." Amelia said, with a humorist tone.

"Trust me, it'll be worth your time going to this spot Amelia. Once you see it your going to forget all your troubles." Franz said to reassure his wife. The rest of the flight was uneventful for the last ten minutes, surprisingly, even FC was quiet the whole trip.

"And here we are!" The male blond said with enthusiasm.

**---------------------------**

A beautiful waterfall was gushing over the small cove, as it entered the small lake at the bottom. Surrounding the area was a fertile ground, filled with plants of all sizes and tress as tall as a castle. Franz gently landed on the lush grass, close by to the lake for the Pegasus to drink from. He took Amelia's hand, as he helped her down from the winged horse, and with his free hand, took the picnic basket that was hanging on their Pegasus.

"So, what do you think Amelia? It's extravagant isn't it?" Asked Franz, as he started to set up for their spot.

"Well, you are not going to the couch for now at least." She jokingly said. She took a seat at the laid picnic cloth, and waited for him to serve their lunch. "So did you cook this?" Asked Amelia, slightly worried by the fact that her husband was had a _unique_ cooking style.

"Don't worry! This time I did not coat strawberry over the meat or peanut butter to the soup." His answer relieved her from another stomachache and another day over the latrine. "I just brought up a simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs, with bread and a bottle of red wine."

The couple enjoyed their meal, and had a little scene with the spaghetti and meatballs that looked like a complete rip-off from a certain lady and the tramp Disney movie. (Don't sue.) After lunch they went for a daring swim (30 minutes later of course). Since both didn't bring any swimsuits, so the only option was to go in naked. Surprisingly that was Amelia's idea, but Franz did not protest that much since he was married to her after all.

"_Hmm, no perverted comment from FC, either he's sleeping or he's finally gone! Is that good or bad?" _Wondered Franz. He dwelled on it more, but was snapped out of it with a splash from his wife.

"Hey!" Said the surprised Franz.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Replied the joking female blond. "Splash back!" Wave after waves of water started to soak Franz naked body.

"Oh! You're asking for it!" Franz countered, by using both of his arms to make big waves in the water toppling over Amelia with her small frame. "Haha! See! You do not know who you are dealing with!" Moments passed and there was no sign of his wife's body anywhere, which started to make him a bit anxious. "Uh, Amelia, joke's over, you can come up now." Again moments pass and there was still no sign of her. He approached the spot where she last was and started to investigate. Again, there was no sign of her. "AMELIA!" Shouted the frightened Franz as he dived into the deeper part of the lake.

Franticly searching all around underwater, he finally sees her life-less body gently sinking to the bottom. _"Oh my God! I'm coming Amelia!" _Carrying her was easy for Franz, but he noticed that there were no air bubbles coming from her. Noticing this he swims faster, but also keeps his mouth locked with hers, making sure to provide some air to her. When he finally breaks surface, he quickly gets to shore and starts C.P.R. on her. "Come on Amelia! You got to pull through! I want us to die of old age together!" It seemed to last forever to Franz, seeing his wife's life-less body, just lying there. Until the sound of life came from her, a gentle snore.

"Thank you God! You don't know what this means to me!" He gently goes by her side and hugs her closely to him, and gives her a good night kiss, as he drifts of to sleep.

**---------------------------**

Hours later, Franz begin to stir from his slumber. As his senses start to come back to him, he notices that something was missing, Amelia.

"_Oh crap! Where's Amelia?_" Franticly he starts to search around their little camp that they had formed. He even searched in the water again to see if she has rolled into it. As he searched around the forest, he heard a strange noise. It was the sound of something dripping and dropping, coming from southeast of him. Taking a chance, he decided to check it out if Amelia was there. Fortunately she was, unfortunately she was doing one and two.

"Franz!" Yelled an angry half-naked Amelia.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I was just worried about you!" He said, as he ran away to give her some privacy. He arrived back at camp and waited for her to come back.

"_**Haha! Wow! You guys are in that part of your relationship? Letting each other see them going?" **Said the loud FC._

"_No! That was an accident, and where were you for the last six hours?" _Replied Franz.

"_**You see, when you have sex, you actually shut me up for about six to seven hours, so if you have a health sex relationship you won't be hearing from me, got it?"**_

"_I see."_

"_**Well look out, your wife's here." **_Said captain obvious. And speak of the devil; there was Amelia, coming from the woods and business.

"Franz, we have matters to discuss." She bluntly said. "Are you into that watching others pee? Cause I'm not comfortable with that."

"**_Oh Crap! Haha! Don't you get the joke? Crap! Haha!" _**Franz just avoided commenting on FC bad humor and focused at the matter at hand.

"What! What are you talking about?" Wondered the bewildered husband.

"Then why did you follow me out to the woods when you knew I was out there, answering nature?"

"I was just worried about you, since you did nearly drown yesterday. And what are you talking about I knew? I was still sleeping!"

"But I talked to you! I told you I was going to the bathroom, and you just said yea, whatever." Replied Amelia in a hostile manner.

"I was still asleep! I mumble things that sometimes don't mean anything!" Said Franz in the same manner. Amelia looked hurt as he said that, and Franz caught that. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Amelia. I also yell things that I don't mean too. Please forgive me." By the looks of it, Amelia was touched by his kind words.

"Oh Franz! Look at us, our first lover's quarrel, and we already are making up." Said Amelia in dreaming sort of way. "If we can overcome little tiffs like these, we can hold our marriage forever."

"Well I don't want to get into a fight, I don't think I can beat your lance arm." He said jokingly to her. "Thank you for forgiving me. I love you so much." Franz said as he leaned in for a make-up kiss.

"And I love you too." And she completed the kiss.

The scene looked beautiful and with the full moon shining right behind them, added more romance to the scene. The two sat there on the blanket, cuddling with each other to keep their significant other warm, and of course turned into something more later on.

* * *

**A/N**: I was planning to leave a cliffy with the whole Amelia's missing thing, but I'm not that mean. I hoped I did the ending right, it felt rushed to me, but I had no other idea on how to end it.

**F.C**: How bout that time when you sick rabid Merlinus on one of the flamers?

Well he had it coming.

**F.C.**: When he died, you also teabag him, crapped on him, lit the crap on fire, put out the fire with your piss, and then you dragged his body all around town while you were riding on rabid Merlinus, and etc.

No comment. By the way reviewers, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Hopefully you guys like this chapter, and remember if you have any ideas/comments/concerns/flames (hopefully none) then either e-mails me or review.

I'm also thinking of starting a Franz/Amelia C2! If anyone's interested in joining email me, or something. And those pictures of Amelia and Franz, I was wondering where I can put them so they can be viewed by all.

Well, Sayonara!


End file.
